The present invention relates to a disk brake and a method of producing the disk brake.
Disk brakes used to brake the wheels of vehicles or the like have a structure in which a cylinder is provided on a caliper and a piston accommodated in a bore of the cylinder presses a brake pad against a disk upon receiving a hydraulic pressure.
There has been devised a disk brake of the above-described type in which the cylinder is divided into a cover member constituting the bottom of the cylinder and a tubular cylinder body having an opening that is closed with the cover member (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-10136). The opening of the cylinder body is closed with the cover member after the interior of the cylinder body has been machined through the opening.
The cover member of the above-described disk brake has a projection formed on a side thereof that faces inside the cylinder to prevent the piston from sticking fast to the cover member at the bottom of the cylinder when a brake fluid is filled into the cylinder under a vacuum.